Restart Forever
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: 150 years later. The world is different now. Somehow, whatever made Blu and Jewel relive their past, also made them stop aging or die in anyway. Now they have to live their immortal life in the new world together, and hope that this power of theirs will keep their kind from going extinct.
1. Words To Live By

_**A new series to a classic tale. Rated T just in case. Hope it'll be as good as the first one and that you guys will love it. And remember, this chapter will be told in Blu and Jewel's point of view, as they describe what's going on that has lead to their new future.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WORDS TO LIVE BY

 _ **Future**_. One hundred and fifty. That's how many years have passed now. My name is Tyler Blu Gunderson, I'm a blue spix macaw, and I'm about to tell you readers how this new adventure started for me and my beloved wife Jewel. You might already know about our original story. me and Jewel were predicted to be the last blue macaws on earth so we got together and started a family after we saved each other from our first big adventure, which got even better when we found out that we weren't the only ones. There was a whole tribe of blue spix macaws and they taught us both how to be more selfless to one another.

But that changed when we were given a "do over" a few years later. Somehow, something brought me and Jewel into a time-loop. Our lives actually restarted to the beginning of the week when we first met. By going through with it, we were able to find each other again and make up for all the mistakes we made in the past, and even made all the good things happen sooner. I can still remember it all very clearly.

Jewel and I met on February 12, 2010, and didn't exactly fall for each other until two days later. Then being together for so long, our restart began on September 27, 2016. So we lived through our married life together twice and it was amazing. Then things changed after we went through 9-27-16 again. We weren't shifted back to the past again. We went through our normal lives, no longer worrying about the time-loop happening again, and thought that me and Jewel would grow old together…but we didn't. As more years went by, everyone around us began to age but we didn't. We looked exactly like our fifteen year-old-selves and not a day older. All of our friends, family, and even our children were getting ahead of us in time. They were all becoming old while we were still young and we didn't know why. Nobody did. In fact, there was even this theory I had about the possibility of me and Jewel not only being ageless but maybe more, so we tested each other out. But that's another story. So now, one hundred and fifty years have passed and my wife and I are now living our lives as an immortal married couple. Now as we live on we sometimes just travel the world and do whatever we want together.

Of course, when you live for as long as we have, you can't remember everything you've experienced. But we do remember only so much, even something else important. Exactly eighty seven years ago from today, something extraordinary and completely dangerous happened. Me, Jewel, and whatever friends and family we had then experienced an earthquake. And it was perhaps the greatest one in history. We were either in the jungle or the city, and the entire planet shook up at the highest category. Buildings, trees, and many other things crumbled apart for almost two days, and when it was over, we were all lucky to see that everyone we cared about actually survived the disaster; the whole world was lucky.

But there was something else. We heard from scientists that the cause of the earthquake was...what some people might think of as the earth's core having a growth spurt. The entire planet expanded so much that it became bigger than the sun, but all the continents remained the same size. So since the planet changed, the people decided to change too. They created new technology that helped not only themselves but the environment. Since then, me, Jewel, and everyone we know (today) lives in a much cleaner and better world.

But even though things for humans seem perfect, me and Jewel are only making our life look as perfect as we can make it, and hope that with our new power of immortality, we can keep our kind from going extinct forever.

* * *

Okay, now that my husband is done with the drama stuff, I think it's my turn. If you haven't guessed already, I'm Jewel and everything that my one and only husband said is absolutely true. We lived a happy life, it mysteriously restarted later on, and then we find out that we're immortal. This kind of thing is both a blessing and a curse because I get live on while not remember everything that I've been through but at least I get to spend this eternal life with the one bird who loves me more than anything.

In fact, when we first experienced the time-loop, I couldn't stop thinking about how guilty I felt. Because it reminded me of all the mistakes I made to my husband ever since we met. Yet despite everything that happened, Blu forgave me and looked past everything just to make me happy, and that makes it a blessing because from then on, I learned that even death will never do us part.

And about our families, even though a century and a half has passed, I can still remember them very well. My father, my aunt Mimi, my second best friend Roberto (second because Blu is better), many of our other friends, and our six children; Carla, Bia, Tiago, Roma, Grecia, and Achez. And...I think we had many more. You see, after 2016, my family and I lived on with me now having three more children and my first three each lived alone with their own lovebird; Renaldo, Miguel, and Lisa, and many years later, after seeing that me and Blu couldn't age, my father Eduardo and Aunt Mimi passed away, and after that Blu and I have probably had more children and continued living in the tribe, or at least I think since I can never remember all of it.

Either way, before and after all that, we lived on and even gained more friends. our old friends, Rafael and Eva, Alex and Ivory, and even Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and each of their spouses, and Roberto and Liz, eventually had to deal with letting their child go like we did and many other things happened that I also can still remember but just barely.

Nowadays Blu and I have been living together away from the tribe and we've been doing it ever since after the earthquake, or megaquake as they call it. We are now living alone in our own island near the north western edge of South America and only travel when we feel like it. Our own island where it's just us and nobody there to bother us. And through the time, all I can do is enjoy everyday with my one and only, and hope for the same thing that he does; that our power will make our kind go on forever.

* * *

 _ **There we go. That's where we are at now. Blu and Jewel are immortal and living in a new world, hoping to going their long life in the best way possible.**_

 _ **Hope you all like it so far, and the best part of this show is...since the two are literally ageless, it gives me the excuse to make this series go on for as long as I want. So we might have fun with that, and remember, every OC that I had for Rio Restart will also be here too.**_

• _**Alex the Scarlet Macaw and his relatives all belong to Alexriolover95.**_

• _**Ivory the Snow Owl belongs to both Alex and AlphaWolf97100.**_

• _**Ronaldo the Blue Macaw, Miguel the Scarlet, and Skye the Blue Macaw belong to Bluecatcinema.**_

 _ **So now, after this, the next chapter will be a note mentioning the plans I have for this series, and after that…all you guys can do is wait since I won't continue this until my two years of absence are up. Just be patient and you'll get to enjoy this new on going installment. Then again, there's a chance I'll change my mind about that but we'll see.**_


	2. One Hundred and Fifty Years Later

_**You know what? Since it's a special ocassion, how about I publish these extra chapters for the fun of it? Remember, the credit for this chapter goes to StriketheDragon…**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY YEARS LATER

 _ **Present**_. Once upon a big blue and beautiful time, the sun finished rising up in the sky. The sky was fully light blue, the clouds were small but were white and soft, and the sun was illuminating like always. Not only that, from the view below, it was also beautiful in the jungles of Floreana Island near South America. All green trees, nice clean brown earth on the ground, cool weather, and anything that could give people a good vibe when it would come to living in a jungle like that. At least that was the opinion of two certain characters who living together in one large hollow tree. The two birds were spix macaws and named Blu and Jewel. Together, at the current moment, they were just sleeping together in their home. Blu had his wings around his wife, and Jewel only laid his wing while also having her beak remotely close to his. Their position was very admiring and comforting as always for they were resting in their cool green nest made of soft grass, and inside of their hollow were things that almost made the place look like a bird-made honeymoon suite with beds, food storage, a bookshelf, manual fans, and curtains. It looked like a paradise place for them.

But, there was another detail that would sometimes cause a spook. On the walls everywhere, there were check marks. Marks that the two birds would make so they could keep track of the days that passed since they moved to their new home. Each mark represented a single day, and there were many of them on the walls. It however didn't bother them actually. What did though that was that was the curtains weren't good enough to block the sun.

The afternoon sun was gleaming through the room and it started irritating Blu's eyes, causing him to wake up. "Huh? Huh? Ugh. I really need to do something about that." He quietly said to himself. He lifted his head up a little higher and looked around. Everything seemed fine to his eyes, especially his beautiful and loving wife. Jewel was still sleeping and only scooted over a little when Blu got his wing off her. He just smiled and softly rubbed his head on hers.

"Oh Jewel." He softly said with smiles. "Jewel. Honey, it's the afternoon now. Do you wanna get up now?" He continued cooing his beak onto her neck and it caused her to giggling a little until she opened both her pretty eyes.

"Hmm? What? Oh, good morning, sweetie."

"Morning honey."

They both lifted themselves all the way up and gave each other a good morning hug before sharing their ten second long kiss. It was their every morning trait for them.

"Hmm." Blu sighed as smiles as pressed his cheek to his wife's, showing how much he still loved her. "Did you sleep, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Being under your wing always makes me feel good." She pressed her cheek back, though she didn't seem to do it as admirably. But she did mean what she said. "You?"

"Good. That is until the sun got in my eyes again."

"Sorry ( _ **Chuckling**_ ). Wait, did you say it was the afternoon already?"

"Yeah."

"Figures. If you're living with your husband for too long, you start to become him." Jewel chuckled. Blu rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. Anyway, do you wanna check out the outside?"

"Oh yeah."

Jewel turned her back and walked to the curtains before opening them. When she did, it was very bright for her eyes. Once the sight was clear, Jewel took a good look around. A nice open field jungle with hundreds of trees and a large lake just a few (elephant sized) feet away from their hollow tree. It was all beautiful enough to make Jewel sigh with smiles and to keep staring at it. Then she felt a vibration flow in her before noticing that Blu was putting his wing on her shoulder. She smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you, Jewel." Blu said.

"I love you too." She gave a quick kiss to him and whispered, "Always."

"Do you also still love our new home and the way we live."

"Oh yeah. We live in a new jungle where no creature can bother us, you still want to live like a bird with me but also write fond stories and invent things that are still satisfying for both of us."

"I'm glad you think that. If there's anything you have in mind on how we live as birds then I know it will be a good way of life."

"Thank you. Heck, do you think for…memory's sake, can you tell me what day it is today?"

"I think I can."

Blu turned back inside, looking at the marks on the walls, and Jewel just stayed staring outside while having a worried and sad look on her face. Because there was something important she had to confess and was scared of what the result might be. "I think I got it." Blu said, getting Jewel's attention. "Huh?" "I think I know what day it is. Look." He point to the mark and Jewel looked while her explained…

 _Okay let's see, the Megaquake happened on…September 17-18 of 2079. After that we left the tribe and didn't find this place until November 2. So by the looks of where that day is marked and the days that passed since then, today is…oh my gosh._

"What? What is it?" Jewel asked, noticing that her husband seemed freaked out.

"Today is September 27…2166."

"What? So, today is the anniversary?"

"Yep. It has been exactly 150 years since that night in our cave. When we were preparing for the restart again, and when we shared our love for our marriage again. That night was one of the best times I've been spent with you."

"Really?" Jewel smiled.

"Yes. We sanged to each other and kissed, and talked about we once again promised to never be a part. It was also the night when we decided to let our children move in with their lovebirds."

"Oh yeah. Gosh, one of the very things of my entire life that I can remember."

"I know. It's weird how we seem to remember everything that happened before that night and only like maybe a few years after that. Plus the year of the Megaquake. Either way it's good to see that we remember so much."

"I…feel the same way."

"Hmm. Let's see."

Blu moved his face so it could be closer to Jewel's. He moved very slowly before kissing her cheek repeatedly. Jewel blushed and let him continue but she didn't do it back. She had an "eh" look on herself but Blu kept kissing her until he reached her beak and started massaging her shoulders. Jewel still didn't make response, and after a few seconds he finally acknowledged it. "Jewel? What's wrong?" "Hmm? What are you talking about?" "You're not kissing me. Are you not in the mood for that?" "Oh. Um…you see…about that, I…" She didn't know what to tell about the little thing she's been hiding, but as she saw Blu's worried look, she knew that she had to come clean sooner or later. So she slowly breathed in and out, ready to say it. "Blu…let me put it like this: you know how there are times when a married couples is together and they love so much, yet with how much time they spend together, they sometimes feel like they…(gulped)…temporarily need some time apart?" She shut her eyes, fearing that Blu would misinterpret her and be sad. But Blu wasn't sad, just surprised. Making him respond, "Oh. Oh, I get it. I think I see what you mean." "You do?" "Yeah. And if I have to be honest maybe a part of me has been feeling the same way lately. You're right, maybe we've been spending too much time together so yeah they're gonna be days when we each need a day off from one another." "So you're not upset?" "Not a chance. I've learned to stop being upset with you our first amazon move in. It's okay. I'm always gonna love being with you but if you want some space, then I'll accept it without a single fuss. Just as long as you don't fly away with another guy or anything?" He joked and Jewel chuckled to that supporting attitude.

So she made a deep smile and hugged her husband gracefully.

Author's Note: _**Imagine her also trying to make that "oh" sound Twilight Sparkle makes when she hugs someone.**_

"Blu? Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding like always. And I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I know. I know you love me, and I know I will always love you too." They continued hugging and didn't want to let go until Blu did. "Okay, so unless you want to stay in here alone, you and I can separate and explore around part of the jungle. Is that okay?"

"Sure. And in case any of us are in trouble we can scream for help or something."

"I'll remember but knowing you, I doubt any danger would be strong enough to out rank you."

"Oh I wasn't talking myself."

"Huh?"

Jewel laughed before flying away and Blu pretended to be offended. She yelled, "I promise I'll be back at sunset, okay?"

"Hehe. Okay. I'll see then, honey. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Blu rolled his eyes next and flew off to the jungle area behind the tree. He thought about maybe finding more food for lunch and dinner, and possibly finding some jewels that would impress his wife. Almost every year he would find precious material to give to Jewel as an occasional present. She always appreciated the gifts he gave her and that was one of the many traits about Blu she never got tired of, even through the two centuries they've almost spent together as husband and wife. Not only that, Blu also thought about maybe visiting a couple friends he and Jewel currently had at one of the island's animal hospitals. A human girl and boy named Teanna and Joller.

Author's Note: _**Two folks working at an animal hospital in the Galapagos. 150 years have passed since 2016. What are the odds that they are related to two other familiar humans?**_

As for Jewel, she did what she told Blu she was gonna do. Find a private area to have some quality "me time" of her own. And so far it was enjoyable to her. She was high up in the air, observing her green and beautiful territory of the jungle. No roughian birds around to bother her, no loggers, smugglers, or predators on sight. No bad guys means no problems for her or Blu. For too many years it's been an easy flight for everybody, and maybe that was why Jewel was feeling too bored around Blu. Lack of adventures. She thought about it more when she landed on the branch of a young tree by another lake.

She relaxed, stood up and let your shoulder rest on the trunk. Breathing in the fresh air (that belonged to the completely polluted free planet) and smiled. She began having her train of mental conversation.

 _Hmm…what to do, what to do, what to do. What am I going to do? For so many years, Blu and I have spent non stop time together and now I'm alone for the moment because I got just a little bored. I'm glad Blu doesn't hate me for wanting some 'me time' but still…will wanting that change things a bit? No way in my life would I ever consider splitting apart with him. I could never do that to the one bird who has been for me since forever._

 _Before I met him, I use to think humans incapable of things like love and compassion. But then when I did meet and decided to stay him…I learned so much. How to trust humans, how to be a mother, or even a grandmother, how make friends, show consideration, and love to my Blu. I never want to leave him, and I hope no matter what still he will always want to be with me._

She sighed and looked at sky while thinking all the good that she could remember experiencing with her husband. Every treasuring moment they had that made their lives whole. So remembering that made want to do something fun.

She stood straight up from the trunk, looked at the area in front of her and imagined a crowd. A crowd of male birds of all kind that resembled Blu ( _ **which would sound weird, even for him**_ ) and as Jewel kept picturing them, she was standing in a position that made her look more beautiful as she started to dance and sing to an old song that Linda and Carla once introduced to her.

 _ **( "It's Your Life" by Francesca Battistelli )**_

 _ **This is the moment**_

 _ **It's on the line**_

 _ **Which way you gonna fall?**_

 _ **In the middle between**_

 _ **Wrong and right**_

 _ **But you know after all**_

 _ **It's your life-what you gonna do?**_

 _ **The world is watching you**_

 _ **Every day the choices make**_

 _ **Say what you are and who your heart beats for**_

 _ **It's an open door**_

She continued dancing, and was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice there being another bird in the area watching her.

 _ **To live the way that you believe**_

 _ **This is your opportunity**_

 _ **To let your life be one that lights the way**_

 _ **It's your life-what you gonna do?**_

The bird liked her singing and kept staring at her dance.

 _ **The world is watching you**_

 _ **Every day the choices make**_

 _ **Say what you are and who your heart beats for**_

 _ **It's an open door**_

 _ **It's your life-what you gonna do?**_

 _ **The world is watching you**_

 _ **Every day the choices make**_

 _ **Say what you are and who your heart beats for**_

 _ **It's an open door**_

 _ **It's your life**_

 _ **It's your life**_

Jewel breathed and stood tall, feeling like the audience was cheering, especially Blu who she believed was in front of the audience until she heard real clapping. She snapped out of her fantasy and saw another blue macaw staring at her with nice claps and a sly smile. "Wow. Ma'am, can I just say…throughout my time I've heard all lot of women sing but yours really tops all of their beauty." Jewel seemed weirded out by him…since she has never seen another male blue macaw for years and the one in front of her view looked familiar. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks but who are you?" "Right, where are my manners, little lady? My name is Brutus." Then Jewel really knew who he reminded him of. "Brutus? I'm sorry but have we met?" "I don't think so. I think I would remember a pretty face like yours, Ms…" "Jewel. My name is Jewel." She stepped back and blushed, knowing that he was starting to flirt with her (and wasn't looking forward to that). "Jewel. Makes sense since your eyes look as pretty as jewels." "Okay look, Mister. Thank you for the compliments and all but heck…I don't know you and yet I can already tell that you're gonna ask me out." "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry maybe my friendly attitude would make you assume but I'm not here to cause trouble. You see, I've been traveling around trying to meet new birds and be friends with." "Okay. That sounds good but I'm afraid I came out here for some alone time." "Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you to join me in a birthday party or something. I just want to talk to someone." "And I'm sure you can do that with someone else because that won't be me now. So if you want to talk, then my husband and I can do that with you someplace else. Bye." Jewel finished that with a very neighborly tone and flew off back into the air. Brutus pretended to smile when really he was annoyed. "Husband? Oh boy." He wanted Jewel as his girlfriend. "Oi, I really didn't mean to be rude like that. But I want to be alone right now, and if he's related to who I think he is then I want to be even more alone!" Jewel said to herself, before hearing "Well like I said, I don't want any trouble." Turning back, Jewel noticed Brutus following. "Look Jewel, I'm just looking for a good friendly conversation with a new friend." "And I said I'm sorry but I want to be alone, not somebody's girlfriend." "Hmm." Jewel continued flying but faster and faster, and with every second she had, she didn't lose Brutus at all. Brutus was looking easily annoyed yet also excited. "Boy, I do like a girl with spunk. But like I said, I don't want trouble." He said to himself and continued chasing her.

He kept doing it for five whole minutes. So Jewel landed on a huge tree in a darker part of the jungle. Surrounded by vines and trees. "Ugh! I've tried being nice and now I'm get ticked off. So for the last time, will you please leave me alone!" "After this? Not a chance. Look, in this world, guys like me can tell that you're not wanting a boyfriend, and I'm not asking for much. I just want a friend to travel with me." "Oh sure. Now look pal, I appreciate you trying to be nice but despite how much better the world has turned out, I know there are still birds like you who want to force females into being just your girlfriends. And I am not one of them, and as I mentioned to you earlier, I have a husband!" "Aw fooie, as if I care. Look, I've this once or twice and I'll say it again. I just want a friend and I tried being nice so that way I could maybe earn your affection yet apparently that's not gonna cut it for a RAGING FREAK LIKE YOU!" For a moment of silence Jewel did look hurt, but they both mostly ticked by the max so they faced each other and seemed like a fight between them was about to start.

Until Jewel showed a surprised, and before turning, Brutus felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me? Have you ever danced to 'the devil in the pale moonlight'?" Said Blu, who gave Brutus that tap and kicked him to the surface of the branch. "Ow, what the-?!" "Listen, buddy! Nobody, and I mean nobody on this big planet has the right to call my one and only wife a raging freak!" Blu was mad and Jewel was more surprised. And before Brutus could say anything, Blu helped him up and pushed him off the branch, which led to him falling on a pile of vines. The impact made him fall more and get tied up before lunging up and down like a yoyo. The lunging also made the top of his head splat on a mud puddle a couple times. The whole ride made Brutus feel dizzy and unable to talk or think.

Blu settled down and walked up to Jewel before facing her. "Honey, are you okay? I am so, so sorry for what hap-" He was gonna give a confessional apology but Jewel stopped him by lunging him into a great big kiss. It was nice and gentle, it made both birds feel very much at ease before falling to the branch's surface. Jewel was laying on top of Blu and snuggled herself to his neck. Feeling really joyful.

"Oh Blu. Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't care. I don't care why or how you came here, but I'm just glad you did. Oh. Mmm…" She hugged like pillow, and Blu did it back. The reason why or how he found her was because he was at his side of the jungle until he heard panicking and wanted to follow it in case it meant trouble was brewing. And he was right. He spotted Jewel and Brutus at the last minute and saved his wife when he did. "Well…I'm glad you feel that way. My one and only." Blu said with endearment.

"Awww."

"Mmm…so who was that guy?"

"A jerk who wouldn't leave me alone despite me asking to."

"Oh." Blu trusted her.

"You're also not gonna believe but…his name was Brutus."

Blu gasped, since he remembered that name too. Brutus was the name of a blue macaw they knew in the past. He was a good guy but he was also very unhumble and seemed self-absorbed sometimes. He was a character that almost ended a relationship that two of their friends were in, but thankfully that was in vain. Though everyone forgave him for that attempt they didn't exactly trust again, and that was before the Restart. Currently seeing someone new that could be a far descendant of his in the jungle that Blu and Jewel lived in gave the two birds a bad feeling.

"Oh boy. Well if he's related to who we believe he is, then I think we need to go."

"Agreed."

They both flew away, leaving Brutus where he was. Still was dizzy and not looking so great, while Blu and Jewel were up in the air, away from his sight and possibly away from other sights of bad news. But there wasn't any. The two continued flying and enjoyed feeling the wind in their face. However, Jewel wasn't focused on that. She focused on her husband, smiling at him, feeling adrenaline inside all from the action of protection that he displayed in front of her. So she hovered closer to him until she rested on his back. "Whoa. Jewel?" He was still flying high. "Jewel? Are you okay?" She didn't answer him, she only cuddled her head to the back of his very softly before doing the same with his back. Blu felt her massages and enjoyed them, so he kept his beak shut until they landed back into their hollow.

Jewel got off of him and for fun, she dipped him by surprise. "Whoa. Jewel?" "Yes?" "Are you okay? I haven't seen you behave like this in a while." "Mmm…that's because it took awhile for my total spark of affection for you to come back. All because of how brave and selfless you were being to that bird. Like the week we first met, you earned my love by protecting me. You earned it once again. So I'm sorry if I made you think that I was getting tired of you. But now, I want to earn your love by asking this…will you cuddle with me?"

Blu smiled at her and said, "For you, honey…absolutely. And just know that I'm aware you would never try to hurt me in our life together. I know you will always love me. But more importantly, I will always love you."

"Hmm…thank goodness."

They both smiled with complete admiration, and hugged each other like they would never let go for the rest of their immortal lives. They nuzzled each other's beaks, made cooing noises, and kept each other warm when they rested on their cool green nest.

"Happy anniversary, Blu."

"Happy anniversary, honey. Ready to spend the next 150 years of marriage with the same guy?"

"Without a doubt. And why stop there? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

True love for them would involve positive thinking, courage, and complete selflessness. They spent so many years trying to show with success. And they were not planning on stopping to become the best married pair that they could be.

* * *

 _ **Brutus the Blue Macaw is one of my characters, and who they met was definitely a descendant of his. His purporse will be better left unsaid and it definitely won't be mentioned here.**_

 _ **Now don't expect the next chapters to come so soon when I have the others to work. Just enjoy this and the next chapters I'm about to publish today.**_


	3. After Moving On

_**SURPRISE! Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long, but right now I have it. A new chapter to the sequel of Rio Restart! Restart Forever! Yay! I know I said I wouldn't post anything new for this until after my mission was done, but apparently it's gonna take a while before it even starts, and I know how much you guys have been waiting to see what comes next from this. So, every once in a while, I'm going to post a new chapter to this, as well as my other stories until my mission call finally comes in. Which means you guys will be satisfied and I will still work on appropriating the other tales that I made and don't feel too great with how they were first developed.**_

 _ **But before I start, there are some more things to mention.**_

 _ **One, I got to post Episodes 1-3 of "C's Adventures" on FictionPress now. So feel free to read it from there and leave a comment.**_

 _ **Two, I would like to remind everyone of the OCs I'm using that aren't mine but I have had permission to use. Alex and his relatives (by Alexriolover95), Tomada Junior (also by Alex), Ivory the Snow Owl (by both Alex and AlphaWolf97100), and also Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye (by Bluecatcinema). Those are it, and I will not be asking to use anyOC else for this story for a while. So I hope you guys are all okay with me still using them, and if you're not, just leave a comment that says so and I can still rewrite everything.**_

 _ **Three, while this story may still be rated T for its drama, I'm gonna try, with the best of my abilities, to make it look K+ appropriate.**_

 _ **Four, remember that this series goes into a large order of different times (present, past, present, past, etc). And this chapter discusses a past event (specifically the family's "2nd" 2016) that will reference another short story I'm going to make eventually. Plus, it may involve this question that I have for all of you.**_

" _ **Would you be happy or disappointed if Rio 3 had Carla, Bia, and Tiago each find their own lovebird?" Me, I'd be ecstatic depending on how it looks.**_

 _ **So with all of that being said, let's see if you guys will enjoy this chapter. A glimpse of what happened after September 27, (2)2016.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment and enjoy.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: AFTER MOVING ON**

* * *

 _ **Past**_. From September 27th to October 1st, Blu and Jewel have been more in love with each other than ever before. Back in their night, inside their private cave, they believed that something phenomenal would happen to them a second time, but thankfully…it didn't. The pair thought that their lives would restart to the beginning, to the time where they first met, where they would have to relive their adventures again. However, since their "restart" never occurred again, they shared their gratitude to each other with love and respect, and agreed to always stay together as husband and wife.

The next day, they spent their morning by telling their triplets Carla, Bia, and Tiago that they were old enough to leave the nest. Because of that surprise, it created a big…and exciting change for the kids.

Four days later, Blu and Jewel got to see the results during one beautiful afternoon. The two were in their hollow, using their bird bath to wash each other's headfeathers.

"Do I look okay to you, honey?" Blu asked his wife.

"You look as good as you always do, sweetie." She replied.

"Thanks. I just hope I'm clean enough for the kids' new home."

"Don't worry. I know we're clean enough and that regardless of how it may turn out, our kids will be glad to see us in their new home."

"I know. I'm just nervous. Our kids are only six, and yet we just let them go a few days ago."

"Yep. That's another thing about being birds too. Unlike humans, you have to let your kids go sooner than we'd like. But on the bright side, their hollows are only twenty feet away from ours."

"You're right. Though there is one thing I want to mention. I don't think we've discussed this before, but…imagine if we didn't find out there were more blue macaws out there, how much sooner do you think we would have to let our kids go?"

"Oh…" Hearing her husband made Jewel feel a little nerve wracking. "Um, I'll be honest, I don't know. Throughout that time, all I could think about was how much we did need to look after each other. I mean, I wanted them to connect to their roots like I did, but like you, I also wanted to protect them."

"I don't doubt that. Hmmm. But, maybe it's best not to dwell on that. Like you said, they aren't far and birds do have to leave the nest sometime eventually."

"Yeah. And at least…" Jewel approached Blu and held his wings lovingly. "…at least we both have each other still."

"Each other, and our new comer." Blu smiled and rubbed Jewel's belly, because they both knew that eventually…Carla, Bia, and Tiago would not be their only kids anymore.

"Now, do you want to start heading to our kids' new homes?" Jewel asked.

"Absolutely."

The pair both smiled and quickly flew out of their hollow, and hovered in the air, thinking about who to visit first.

"Who do you have in mind first?" Blu asked Jewel.

"Hmm. Well, for them, I definitely don't want to play favorites. But since Carla was born first, I hope the others won't get jealous if we went to her place first."

"Okay."

As they thought about that, they turned from where their home was and headed to Carla's new hollow. But when they soon made it, they noticed it being a little darker than the last time they visited.

"Hmm." Blu said. "That's weird, I don't remember it being so pitch black in here."

Jewel replied, "Maybe she isn't in here? Do you think she finally included those curtains for the walls?"

Then a voice suddenly popped out, "Yeah, I kinda did, and maybe all of us are already here." It was Carla's, and at one second, the entire room suddenly lit because of curtains being lifted up. Once the lights were on, Carla, Bia, Tiago, and their special birds revealed themselves yelling, "HELLO!" They surprised their parents, seeing them jumping like that and seeing them all together.

"Whoa, hi guys." Blu happily responded.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Bia said and hugged her parents.

They hugged her and the other two back, and wanted to ask what was going on before Tiago explained, "We kinda figured you guys wanted to visit us in our new homes." Then his girlfriend, Lisa, finished, "So, we collaborated and decided to throw our own party for ourselves and you."

"Aw, thank you, guys." Jewel said.

Then Renaldo, Carla's boyfriend, said "We also wanted to make sure you wouldn't get tired for visiting one of your kids at a time."

"What?" Blu said. "No way would we get tired of that. But good work on coming together like this."

"No problem. Now do you guys wanna talk, or party?" Tiago humorously asked.

The family cheered and started partying when Carla and Renaldo played music from the MP3. Then the eight birds partied in the hollow together. Thankfully the music wasn't loud enough to disturb the tribe, so the family just danced, ate some fruit, and talked together about how things were going.

Blu spoke with Bia and her scarlet boyfriend Miguel. "So, have things been okay for you two?" He asked his daughter.

Bia felt embarrassed but honestly replied, "Things have been fine. Ever since I moved here, Miguel's been coming over to keep me company and we've been having fun together. Studying bugs, flying around the jungle more, and hanging out with our friends."

Blu mumbled, "And sharing a few kisses without a doubt." And the kids blushed and chuckled a little.

Miguel, "But other than that, things for all of us have been going great so far."

"That's good to hear. I've enjoyed the fact that you and your siblings been taking care of yourselves, Bia. And Miguel, I'm glad that you and the others have been respectful and have been keeping my kids company."

"Thank you, sir."

Even though Miguel and Renaldo knew Blu since they were young, they did always feel a little intimidated around him. But could tell that he always liked them, just like with Lisa and Skye.

Same went for Jewel, who spoke with Lisa.

"Have things been okay for you and my little bird?" She asked.

"Oh yes, ma'am. For a while now, he hasn't been pulling any pranks and things between us and our friends have been fantastic lately."

"That's great. While I do always like Tiago's sense of humor, I'm glad that he's matured, and that he's also been respecting his girlfriend."

"Thanks." Lisa smiled. "By the way, I don't think I've ever asked you this but…do you and Mister Blu actually like me being Tiago's girlfriend?"

"What? Of course we do. Neither of us ever had a problem with that. Why would you ask that?"

"Um…honestly, I don't know. I'm only asking because for a long time in the past, I've always admired Tiago, and…on that day, when we became a couple, it was the happiest day of my life. But every time when I saw someone, even you guys, shocked to us see together, I always had this tiny feeling that everyone didn't approve on it."

"Hey," Jewel gave a comforting smile and tiny hug to Lisa, saying, "don't think that. You being Tiago's girlfriend is something that Blu and I would never disapprove of. To be honest, we did always expect that our son would end up with Skye, but also had hopes that you would end up with someone special too. And it looks like you already have. In my opinion, I say you two are very cute together, and I've always liked it. I've never had a problem with it and as long as you two are happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks, Misses Jewel." Lisa hugged back.

"No problem. And please, just call me Jewel."

"Okay, Jewel." Lisa smiled, and she and the rest of the girls and boys continued their party.

Then at one point, the eight were able to sit and still listen to music. They relaxed on the ground of the hollow, and not have anything get their attention. Each pair of lovebirds had their wings together, enjoying the gentle instrumentals playing. Until later, Jewel suggested, "Hey Blu, how do you feel about dancing with our kids?"

"Hm? Oh, I think that would be great, that is if you don't mind, guys." Blu asked his daughters, and they said, "Are you kidding?" They smiled and both Carla and Bia stood up and took their father into their own dance floor. Blu chuckled and got to slow dance with both his daughters. And then Jewel did the same with Tiago. The kids enjoyed it, the company they had from their loving parents.

Renaldo, Lisa, and Miguel chuckled a little, but then Miguel said, "Hey Lisa, how about while they're dancing, do you want to dance with me too?"

"Sure." Lisa said, while hoping that Tiago wouldn't get jealous. So she followed him to the dance floor and they got to dance. The music was slow and gentle, and everyone in the hollow enjoyed their time with it.

Renaldo just sighed, not minding having to sit alone, but relaxed at his spot. For so long, he has enjoyed the life he had. He was friends with four good birds, had a fantastic home, and was the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl he ever knew. And seeing her dance with her dad somehow gave him a silly jealous feeling. But stayed where he was, and shut his eyes before he felt Lisa tap him.

"Huh?" Renaldo questioned.

Lisa, "Hey, you don't think we're gonna leave you alone, do you? You wanna dance with me?" She offered, and Renaldo didn't do anything but nod and smile before taking her wing. Miguel and Renaldo each got to dance with Lisa, and a part of Carla, Bia, and Tiago did feel a little jealous seeing that, but only chuckled. Knowing that nothing bad would happen.

So the eight still continued their party until a few hours later. Blu and Jewel were standing at the edge of Carla's hollow, ready to go.

"Well," Blu spoke. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't fun. Thanks for inviting us today, guys."

"This party was great." Said Jewel.

Tiago, "No problem."

Bia, "We just wanted to set up a good event for all of us moving out now. And thanks again for letting do that, Dad."

"You're welcome. But just remember, guys. Even though you've grown and have your own places, that doesn't mean we aren't parents and that our rules don't apply to you anymore."

"We know." The kids humorously moaned.

Carla, "We promise. Things won't be that different…and we know that your hollow's always open when we need you, right?"

Jewel, "Always."

"We love you, guys." Blu said, and the five birds gave each other a big hug. Then Blu noticed the other three and said, "Hey, what you guys standing around for? You're a part of the family too." And made Renaldo, Miguel, and Lisa join in the hug.

Then they were able to say goodbye and separate to their hollows. Blu and Jewel hovered in the air and stayed there for a second to watch each chick separate. Just to be safe. The two adults smiled and were able to reach their hollow.

Blu flew in and spoke, "Well, that was great. And now, (yawning) I'm thinking about taking a little nap." He stopped yawning, "How about you, Jewel? Jewel?" He didn't get an answer, but turned and saw his wife just standing at the edge of the hollow. She looked like she was shaking and he almost heard a noise that sounded like sobs. Blu showed a concerned face and approached her saying, "Jewel? Are you okay?"

Jewel turned, and Blu saw that she had many tears flowing from her eyes. Jewel was crying very silently and said, "Oh B-B-Blu…I…I wish our kids didn't have to grow up…this…this fas…" Blu understood what she was saying, so he quickly hugged her, and made her stop speaking.

"Shhh. It's okay, I got you."

"Hmm. Our kids are all grown up. And eventually, they'll want to go marry their lovebirds and move in with them, and have kids of their own. I know I should be happy for all of them, but it's still so hard."

"I know. I know." Blu began having tears come out too. "But like you told me, they aren't very far from here, and not only that…we still have each other."

"Each other…and the new comer." Jewel tried to smile, and Blu kissed her belly, still remembering of their next children coming.

"Hmm." Jewel faced her husband. "Blu, thank you. You're the best bird I could ever ask for in a husband. You're my one and only."

"And so are you to me." Blu smiled, and the two gave each other a very good hug before laying in their nest to sleep, wanting to be happy in each other's wings like always.

From there, more hours have past and each bird in a nest, sleeping. Carla, Bia, and Tiago each had their own home, but their lovebirds decided to stay with their parents for a while longer. Blu and Jewel were still together, and still had the feelings that things for them would always be perfect. Unaware of the fact that things would still be different. In fact…

Far from where the two were sleeping, there were three young birds in the distance. They looked like blue macaws but had their feathers in an extremely dark blue color. They did not appear to be hostile, but looked like they were very young and needed help.

One of them, a girl who was the youngest said, "Do you think we should have finally spoken with them?"

The other, one of the youngest males said, "No. Right now they looked like they were having a great time. I feel like if we'd have gone in there, it would just complicate things. Especially for them."

"Seb's right." Said the oldest male. "I know we were built to be their friends…and such. But right now, I think we should wait a little longer, Sally."

"But Vincent," Said Sally. "we've been waiting for so long already. Hmm. The fact that Tiago is already taken really hurts me, and I know you two feel the same about Carla and Bia. So the least I want to do is talk to them."

"I know." Vincent put his wing on his sister's shoulder. "Believe, I do. But right now isn't a good time. Please, let's just be patient and maybe discuss this over tomorrow."

Sally did not want to wait any longer, but had a feeling that her brothers were right. So all she did do was sit down before Seb said, "Come on. Let's go find our own nests for the night."

Sally sighed, "Okay." Then stood up from where she was before following her brothers that flew into the air. And as she looked back she said to herself, "Aw. Blu, Jewel, I hope we will meet you and your family someday soon." Then the three flew to find another spot for shelter in the jungle.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if that seemed too short, and I reckon you're a little bit confused on who those three at the end were. Those three dark blue macaws were Vince, Seb, and Sally. The OC lovebirds that I made for Blu and Jewel's kids in "A Few Sweet Times", remember? So, now comes the time where I bring up some spoilers. These three will be in this series, and since they are lovebirds to the triplets in other stories, you can imagine how this might complicate things. And also, they will even be in my other story "Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever." And those three new birds are special in both stories. More so than you can guess. So I hope you guys like this sudden twist, and before I end, I have some questions that I wish to answer.**_

 _ **Alexriolover95 sent me two more questions. Both saying, "Who is your favorite MLP reviewer, people like Silver Quill and ILoveKimPossibleAlot?" And, "How would you respond if Revenge of the Sith ended differently, like what if all the Clones refused to obey Order 66 and sided with their Jedi generals?"**_

 _ **Then I responded to each of them by saying, "I'm afraid I don't follow the MLP reviewers so much, except for maybe Ink Rose when she did some of her old MLP videos, and when you did your reviews on the previous seasons too. That would be about it. Unless I someday decide to try something else." And, "Well, if it ended differently like that, then maybe I wouldn't feel too good about it, seeing how the storyline wouldn't go the way it should. Because I'm not always fond of retconned timelines. However, we do know that there were more than a few clones that disobeyed Order 66, and that was still amazing enough."**_

 _ **As for other news, if anyone starts to bring this up to me, I would like to say that I already know. I know that both Disney and Sony are currently having issues with figuring out how to handle the profits they both make from Spider-Man. If it goes on any further, then I'm afraid that they might kick Tom Holland's Spider-Man out of the MCU. So to that I say…NO! That really sucks! That can't happen! Unless they somehow find a way to make it work, I want to see them make more of these Spider-Man stories continue. I don't want it to cancel, and it's difficult to see how they can continue it without making it a part of the MCU. So, for one of my E-Wishes, I hope that Disney and Sony will negotiate soon and that there will be more Spider-Man sequels in this. Especially after that cliff-hanger we saw in "Far from Home" (9/10)…oops. Spoilers.**_

 _ **I'm not gonna reveal anything from that, and by the way, if you want to know what my "E-Wishes" are, they are lists of pop-culture things that I want to see happen.**_

 _ **I think that's all there is to mention, so I hope you guys did like this chapter, and are willing to read the other stuff that I posted today. Not just "C's Adventures" on FictionPress, but also the first copycat chapter to…"Copied Creations." And with that, I say have a nice weekend, everyone!**_


	4. Newest Sky Trip

• _**Rio is Blue Sky Studios, Fox, and now Disney property.**_

• _**Some of the various OCs in this story belong to other authors.**_

• _**The beginning scene to this chapter will have been inspired by the fanfiction, "It Runs in the Family" by CartoonNerd12.**_

 _ **You wanted it, you kindly asked for it, you waited for it, and now you have it! Another chapter for "Restart Forever." This one maybe a little short, but it gives me the chance to mention this. I have already said that my Mission Calling would be coming in for less than a month or so, right? So how would you guys feel if during the time I have left as CR34T0R on FFN, I just work on writing more chapters for Restart Forever…and "Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever"? Plus a couple of the stuff I wanted to. Hope you guys will look forward to that.**_

 _ **Now we move on to this topic. I'd like to ask everyone here…**_

" _ **What is the scariest thing you have seen a villain do? (Not including villains from horror stories)."**_

 _ **For me, while I don't consider it to be the scariest, the entire Superior Spider-Man story arc was freaky. The one time when Otto Octavious swap minds with Peter before Otto's body died, and he succeeded. Doctor Octopus won and stayed in Spider-Man's body. He planned on using it for evil purposes, but then gained all of Peter's memories before choosing to carry on the hero's legacy. But because of Otto's arrogance, he didn't do it the right way. What makes that freaky is the fact that the enemy of one of my favorites heroes actually won and became perhaps the most diluted man yet by making himself "superior." Personally, the whole story did seem cool to me, but would still be considered creepy.**_

 _ **With that being said, get ready for another chapter into the future.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment, follow me on Twitter, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: NEWEST SKY TRIP**

* * *

 _ **Present (2166)**_. As the current time still proceeded, in the one of the Galapagos islands, all things seemed peaceful one night. All animals were sleeping peacefully, as well as any of the humans on the Carrio island nearby. All except for one. Deep in the island's jungle, there was a big tree with a nice hollow, fit for a family of two birds.

Specifically, Blu and Jewel's home. In it, the two slept soundly like they did every night. Until, one point during the night, Jewel opened her eyes and pounced up. "Ah!" She gasped and looked around. She saw her husband still sleeping, and was glad that she didn't wake him up. So when Jewel saw she was safe, she gently got out of Blu's embrace and stood up. She was slowly panting for air, because she recently had a nightmare. One that she considered worse than the ones she used to have. And by thinking about it more, tears began forming out of her eyes and her beak was quivering before she moved to the edge of the hollow. Then she began to sob as quietly as she could.

A few minutes later, the sobs became a little louder, and it made Blu wake up. His eyes slowly opened, and he assumed that it was already morning. But then he turned back and saw not just the moon and the night sky, but also his wife. Jewel was still standing at the edge. Her back was turned away from him, and she had her wings around herself. She was also shaking and her sobs did not go unnoticed. So Blu stood up and walked toward her.

"Jewel?" He said, and it made her turn around.

"Oh, Blu. Hi. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Before he could answer, he noticed that his wife's eyes were a little red and her cheeks were soaked with a lot of tears, making him see that she hadn't appeared like this sad in years.

So he replied, "Uh, yes, you kinda did. But I don't mind. What about you? Are you okay?" He came closer than put his wing around her, which made her shake. "Jewel, you…you look upset."

"Oh. I…I…"

Jewel still didn't answer him. But let another tear flow, one which Blu gently wiped away for her, and he said, "Hey. It's okay. Whatever's bothering you, I'll help you. I'm always here for you."

Then she finally answered him. Honestly. "I…I know. But sometimes, I don't know how often they are."

"They?"

"Blu…I am upset, and it's because…I had a nightmare. It was about our kids. I remember all our kids now. Carla, Bia, Tiago, Roma, Grecia, Achez, and after them, came Eduardo, Mimi, Linda and Tulio. Since we've been together, we have had ten kids."

"Really?"

"Yes, and…(sniff)…I remember that we were there. Each of them grew old and we were there when they passed on. I remember every detail, Blu…and I can't get it out of my head. I can't let it go and I don't know what to do about it."

Blu showed a face of sympathy, and he felt the same way. He forgot about who came next after their first batch of kids, but when Jewel finally mentioned it, he began feeling upset too. So all he did was hug Jewel and tried to hold back his tears. But Jewel show didn't the same amount of strength in her anymore.

"Oh, Blu…" She cried. "…I can't believe it. I…why…how…?"

"Shh." Blu made his hug tighter, to which it made Jewel almost calm down. "I know…I know. I think I'm starting to remember the kids as well. I-I miss them too." Then Jewel felt his tears flowing onto her cheeks, making her feel sadder. So she replied, "I wish I could remember more of how well they spent their lives instead of the day we lost them."

"What? Jewel…we didn't lose them. If I know one thing, it's that the ones you love will never go as long as you remember them and still love them. In fact, I think we're both remembering so much about them already. I mean…remember the time when our first triplets hatched? Or more technically, the first time they were hatched?"

"I…I…" Jewel was still quivering but by thinking really hard, she said, "I do. I do remember that. We were still in Rio that day, in the animal hospital. I didn't want to be cooped up in there again but you stood by my side like always. Then after laying them, we waited so long for them to hatch that I think you agreed to hold your breath until they did." Blu chuckled from that memory, and Jewel continued, "Then when they hatched…oh. (Sniff). The look in their eyes was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. So young, cute, and heartwarming. And it became even more memorable when we had our next kids. Haha, I even remembered how when we got our final kids you actually begged me to name them after Linda and Tulio." Jewel then sighed. "Now I miss them even more."

"Me too. But…even though they may not be around anymore, that doesn't mean they aren't with us."

"Yeah. Spiritual heart and faith. That's one thing I learned from humans and actual admired. Thanks, Blu."

"You're welcome. And hey…it hasn't been all bad. They died peacefully, we were there with them 'til the end, and at least we still have each other. Forever, right?"

"Forever." Jewel smiled and hugged Blu. But then she dropped her smile, wanting to mention one more thing. "Though, there is something I want to bring up."

"Yeah?"

"Okay. What…what also made me cry so much tonight was that…I had this big thought on my mind and I didn't know how you would feel about it. But now, I'm ready to say it, and I hope you're okay with it. (Sigh). Blu, you and I have been married for so long. So long, and these years have been the best of my life ever. But…with our upset I feel about losing the kids, remembering the pain I felt when I saw each of them take their final breath…it's made me realize…that I don't want to have kids anymore."

By hearing those words, Blu tried his hardest to not show any signs of shock. But it wasn't enough to fool Jewel. So she continued,

"I don't want to be a mother anymore. Because I am tired of living with the idea of us never aging while they still do. I want it to be just us from now on, and at least savor the company we have from our friends now. I don't want to have any more children if it means they die while we can't."

"Oh. Well…I don't know how I feel about that, Jewel. But…I think maybe that is for the best. You and I haven't had another egg in years, and we both don't want that hard experience that we had before. So, if you say that you don't want to have more children, then I will respect that decision."

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel smiled again and quickly kissed his beak. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much. Also, in case you're still feeling upset, know that I'm here to share your pain with you?"

"I know." Jewel smiled.

Then the two walked back and laid down on their nest. Blu continued hugging her as they both let their tears fall out more and cried. Their beaks quivered and kept each other warm before they were ready for sleep. But before Jewel slept first, Blu saw her drop her smile and had her final tears flow down. Blu always showed care for her, so he gave her one kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, honey." Then gave her a gentle hug before he went to sleep, and in their slumber, they knew that they still had each other. No matter what.

The next morning…while the two hadn't forgotten about their last talk, they decided to keep things quiet before going to the Carrio's Animal Hospital to meet their current friends. Including Teanna and her younger cousin Joller. The blue macaws flew up to the building, which was at the edge of the island and saw their human companions outside, working on the garden. As they came to them, Teanna was the first to stand up and notice them.

"Blu? Jewel?" She said, and smiled as they squawked and landed on her shoulders. "Hey guys. Haven't seen you in a while. Hope you're here to help us out."

Joller, "Same here. With every doctor taking the week off, my cous' and I had to take care of the building ourselves. Right now today we're just working on the garden outside."

By hearing those words, Blu immediately went over to one of the gardening tools next to Joller and tried picking the trowel up. Then he squawked, "Gardening? Yeah, I wanna help!"

Joller and Teanna just smiled at that notion. "Okay then." Jewel smiled too and agreed to help them out by grabbing the right seeds. The humans loved seeing them like that, seeing them wanting to help, so the four spent the morning working on the garden. Joller broomed most of the bad dirt away. Blu and Jewel placed more seeds after pulling out all the weeds above and below. Teanna placed in many new flowers and washed off what was left of the weeds that were growing on the walls.

Then at one point, two hours later, when Joller approached Teanna, he said to her, "Do you just love those little guys, or what?"

"I think that goes without saying. Hm. But yeah. Those two are great. Heck, one thing I just can't get over is how adorable they look together."

Then the two looked back at their little friends. Blu was trying to balance three seeds on top of his beak as Jewel watched, but then failed as he hit a rock with his talon. "OW!" He squawked and landed on his back before the seeds landed on a perfect stack, on his head. Which made her laugh.

"Maybe." Joller said weirdly.

"Huh? What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Well…unlike you, Teanna, I'm not a romantic. So I don't exactly care too much about it. Plus, how do you even know if they're a couple?"

"What? Now you are just a cold one."

"Why? I can't be the only one in the world who's not fond of it."

"No, you're not a cold one because you're not fond of it, you're a cold one because you're lying about it."

"Say wha-?" Joller became so surprised to hear his cousin say that that he lost the grip of the pot of dirt he was carrying and let it land on his foot. "Ow!" He yelled and sat down to press his sore foot. "Ouch, ouch."

Teanna gave him a cocky smirk. "And that reaction proves my point."

"Again, ouch. And no it doesn't. What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because, every day when we come home you always tell me that you have some errands to work on. Then later, I discover that those 'errands' are really a three hour lunch at the PBJ House with that girl Holly. Plus, I can love songs playing through your AR bud."

"What?! No, no, no." Joller continuously denied it, but it wasn't enough to fool Teanna. Especially since his cheeks were turning red. "First of all, what happens between me and Holly is our business only. Secondly, we're not dating. We're just hanging out. And third, what you were hearing through my AR buds was jazz music, not love songs."

"You know I've heard many people say a lot, right?"

"Well then, I guess I'm the first to be honest about it."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because you're making me feel embarrassed. You know how much I hate being teased."

"Oh believe me, I do. Heck, we grew up together since the week we first met. I haven't even forgotten about how you couldn't say a word to me until the day we figured out we were cousins. You gave me flowers, and then before your dad told us, were going to say you had a crush on m-"

Joller blushed more and said, "No, no, no! I rather forget about that. Please. And you know what, how about I make sure you stop it by having myself go back into the hospital and check to see if any new notifications for the business that came up, okay? Okay."

"Okay." Teanna chuckled and just let him go. "And be careful with your foot."

"Uh huh." Joller walked into the empty hospital, annoyed. Blu and Jewel saw them, so Blu said to his wife, "Hey Jewel. How about you hang out with Teanna? I want to go see if there's anything new inside too. Plus Joller's gonna need a friend who won't tease him."

"Okay. Come back soon, alright?" Jewel sighed. "I will. Thanks." Blu said, and kissed his wife before going inside too. Then Jewel sighed again, feeling a little tired and alone, and didn't see Teanna trying to sit down next to her.

"Hey girl, you okay?" She asked, and Jewel just nodded before she showed a frown. "Hmm. Well, I'm not sure if you look okay. You know, if something's bothering you, your husband won't be the one to support you, okay?"

Jewel nodded again, and it made her keep a new smile.

"There's that smile." Teanna chuckled. "Hm. If I hadn't said it to you guys directly before, I'll say it now. You and Blu are cute together. It's like looking at a bird version of Romeo and Juliet."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Jewel squawked, which made Teanna continue chuckling. "Hmm." She said. "Thanks for helping me and cous' out today. I really appreciate it. Heck, I should be more appreciative for all the times you helped. We've been friends for twelve years and almost every week you'd come to help us out." Then she began to realize something as she let Jewel get on her wrist again. "Twelve years? Wait a minute. You and Blu have been friends with me and my cousin for twelve years. And since then…you two have always looked the same. Not only that, we've never seen you two with kids. What the heck is going on here?" She mumbled.

When she said that, Jewel started sweating, because she knew that Teanna was beginning to suspect that she and Blu had a rather "special quality". She didn't want anyone to know about it. But then as Teanna was about say more…

"Teanna! Jewel! Guys, take a look at this!" Joller came out of the building, sounding both very happy and excited. And Blu felt the same way as he flew beside him.

"What, what is it?" Teanna asked.

"Just look." Joller showed them a holographic message through his Lighting Pod that Teanna was able to read aloud. She read,

 _Dear Dr. Kahu and Ms. Nani,_

 _We, the board members of the ASA (Animal Support Association), are pleased to inform you that you and your families have earned the "Most Goodwill" prize for this year's annual Animal Lovers Awards! All for your consistent donations and support to every animal hospital in all the Galapagos Islands and 47% of the northern countries of the South American continent. Congratulations and thank you for your actions of good will, and we hope to see you at the Award Ceremony which will take place in Grande Tri City Brazil, near Rio de Janeiro in two months._

"Oh my goodness." She said and grinned, "An award?!"

"Yep." Joller smiled. "With all the money we've earned and donations to the hospitals we gave because of our families, I guess word about it was spreading. So we are about to receive an award from the ASA! Can you believe it?!"

"I can't, haha."

"Oh, and not only that, this message also includes free plane tickets and an all expense-paid vacation for us around South America! Now that is just amazing."

"Whoa. A-And wait, you actually want to do this?"

"Definitely. I've been wanting to do some traveling for a while, so why not? That is…if you want to come?"

"Well…oh boy. I don't know. Who's going to look after the hospital and all the animals that still need us?"

"We have plenty of friends and employees to help us out. I don't think there's much to worry about. And again, I really, really want to do some traveling with my cousin. I haven't left these islands since we moved away from Hawaii. So please?"

"Huh." She was still unsure, but by looking at her cousin's beginning face and the laughing faces on her feathery companions, it made her feel differently. "Hm. Alright. But I have a few conditions in mind."

"Huh? Okay, okay. Anything, what do you want?"

"One: If I go with you, then you must admit to me that you are dating Holly. And two: In case Blu and Jewel wish to come with us, then you'll let them come along." Teanna smirked.

"Oh poop." Joller mumbled, and the birds became a little surprised to hear her invite them like that. So they immediately flew off to the other side of the building to relax.

Then as they sat down, Blu got to speak first.

"Well…that sounded a little sudden."

"Yeah. Um…would you want to go."

"No, not really. Not unless you want to?"

"Um…oh boy. What if I do? You wouldn't be bothered by it, right?"

"No. At least not anymore. Since we moved to the amazon back in (the first version of) 2014, we have been doing a lot of occasional traveling. Then finally, we came to this island long after the megaquake…we haven't exactly been doing that so much lately."

"Eeyup. Also, Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something else, again, that I want to mention. Right before you and Joller came back out, Teanna spoke with me. She noticed that I was looking a little upset, and it was because of our talk and sharing pain moment last night?"

"Oh."

"She told me that if there was anything bothering me, you wouldn't be the only friend around to cheer me up all the time."

"Aw, she said that?" Blu smiled. "That was nice."

"It was. But then it became a little weird when she noticed something about us. She noticed that never had any new kids since we moved here, and while we've lived on this island for decades, we have only been friends with Teanna and Joller for twelve years. And during those years, we still looked the same. Teanna was starting to notice that."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Blu, look at us. Ever since we were given our do-over, we remained looking like our fifteen-year-old-selves since then. Too many of our old friends have noticed that and so have our tribes. And think about this, we were originally kidnapped because we were presumed to be the last blue macaws on earth. If humans begin to notice that we can't age and can also heal from every injury, then imagine what they could do to us. Money won't be the only thing on their minds."

"Okay, okay. I-I see your point, Jewel. But if we're lucky, maybe she didn't notice all that much. So until they ever do, I don't think there's a reason to worry. Do you trust me on that?"

Blu took Jewel's wings, holding them lovingly, and by looking at his eyes, she could not help but only say, "Of course I trust you. Maybe I'm just a little worried."

"Well, don't be. And just remember this, if people do begin to notice, then we'll just go find a safe place again."

"Yeah. I guess that's fine."

"Also…are you still upset about what you were telling me last night?"

"Honestly, yes. But, the fact that you were there and were able to share my pain with me, like you always did, made the pain feel easier to let go of. Thank you for that again."

"You're welcome." He hugged her. "Like I said, I'm always here for you."

"Then…would you like to go on this trip?"

"Absolutely. In fact, maybe it will be a way for us to take our minds off of things."

"Maybe. Plus, it's been a very long time since we went to anywhere near Rio. I wonder what changes there are."

"And I wonder what adventures I'll get to have with my one and only."

"Ooh."

The two seductively smiled at each other, and rubbed their shoulders before sharing another romantic kiss, knowing that they would be happy to go on a new trip. But nobody knew what adventures would awaited them next.

* * *

 _ **Next…comes a look into Carla, Bia, and Tiago's own story (sort of). And before we finish, I've noticed that some new questions have come in.**_

 _ **Alexriolover95 asked, "Are you making sure to stock up on tissue boxes for the big series finale to FIM?"**_

 _ **I answered, "I can't say that I have. However, I know that this final (TOMORROW) installment will be an unforgettable one. Farewell, FIM. The series has been really special, and it won't be forgotten. Plus, at least not everything from it is done yet."**_

 _ **6477311 asked, "Can you name any random 'What If…?' moments you'd want to see in other stories?"**_

 _ **I answered, "Oh yeah. Let's see…In SAO, what if Kirito never accepted Kayaba's challenge to fight him in order to free everyone sooner? In P &F: Summer Belongs to You, what if Isabella didn't convince Phineas to not give up before the sun went down? In Maze Runner, what if Newt never became infected and / survived? Those are only three of the many alternatives I wish I could see."**_

 _ **6477311 asked, "You've seen how much computer-animated movies have improved, right? So which recent movie with that has impressed you the most?"**_

 _ **I answered, "Hm. I actually have noticed, and as for which one, I think Dragons 3 and Toy Story 4 would have a tie. But Toy Story 4, oh boy, that one has shown a lot of realistic details. So I say that one is Number One."**_

 _ **LEE Blenderiano also asked a question, but it has already been answered in Ch.10 of Harry and Annabelle's "First Story."**_

 _ **As for anything else…hmm…if you guys ever want to imagine Joller and Teanna's voices, then picture Andrew Francis and Tara Strong (again). Also, I would like other things for this story. "Carriro" just a land that I made up for the characters, and…(this one is very important to note)…since Blu and Jewel are ageless, you might've thought about there being a "Road to El Dorado" plot I had in mind. Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Blu and Jewel will NEVER be marked as "idols" in the story or any of my stories, and given my religion, I do not want to do anything that makes me feel idolatrous towards the fictional tales I like. So I hope you guys are okay with that. And finally…**_

 _ **My Mission Calling will come in perhaps any time before December. Which means I'll get to publish only so much before I am ready to go, and when I go on my mission (not today of course), you should know…not only will be taking a two year long break from publishing anything as T8ECR34T0R, but I also won't be reading or reviewing any of your new stories that come up. Whether it's on FFN, Wattpad, DeviantART, or anywhere else. I also won't be responding to anything you say to me on your posts. Sorry guys, but that's the way it will have to be. But, it will only be two years, so I hope you guys will still have fun and be active on your creativity until I get back.**_

 _ **But I'm not leaving yet, so don't worry. And right now, you guys have a good rest of the week before I publish my next love story. "Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever". The sequel to "Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever", where the triplets have finished spending a whole year with their dad, and they get to meet three new birds that create the special spark in their hearts. The same spark that their parents have. Hope you'll like that.**_

 _ **So now, I'll say…see ya later, my friends!**_

 _ **PS, while MLP:FIM will be having its finale, it will always stay as one of the most lovable stories yet, and there will still be many more stuff coming each week. Star Wars: Resistance, The Superior Spider-Man Saga, and The Flash. Hope you guys will look forward to those too, and give a good shout-out to MLP. I hope Generation 5 will turn out as good.**_


	5. Finally Meeting

• _**Rio is Blue Sky Studios, Fox, and Disney property.**_

• _**Some of the various OCs in this story belong to other authors.**_

 _ **Any one for chocolate? Pumpkin pie? Candy corn? Or any fun treats? Because in less than ten days, comes one of the biggest holidays ever! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN! Haha!**_

 _ **Now, at the moment I don't have a Halloween One-Shot to show right now. In fact, I might not even have the time to make one like that for this year. But that doesn't mean I can't show off something creative. Like this chapter, and this question of the day:**_

" _ **During a big holiday like Halloween, what do you think people are more excited to buy: Costumes, Decorations, or Candy?" It's hard even for me to say. But I imagine that being one good debate.**_

 _ **Plus, this chapter shares one detail that may fit a Halloween story, but it won't be scary. It'll be something interesting and friendly, even for Carla, Bia, and Tiago.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment, follow me on Twitter, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: FINALLY MEETING**

* * *

 _ **Past (2016)**_. As a single room appeared to be filled with darkness, there were voices going around, random words and other things that sounded strange but familiar.

"I'm Sally."

"Seb."

"Vince."

"Carla."

"Bia."

"Tiago."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Likewise."

More voices kept soaring through the air of the room, and very soon they became louder and started showing numerous pictures. Pictures of a life for some bird that never happened. Becoming like a happy dream, until one final sentence finally came up.

"I love you too, Sally. No matter what."

Those words were a real shock and sting that finally, the room became a lit and the bird in it finally woke up, gasping, "Ah!" The bird was a young blue macaw named Sally. She was inside a spacious and comfy hollow, laying beside her two brothers (Vince and Seb). She felt heat and more air coming into her as he repeatedly exhaled, feeling terrified and couldn't breathe until she did. So she looked around and stood, reaching the edge of the hollow to see the entire jungle with a very dim morning light.

"What?" She spoke to herself. "W-W-What is it all just…a dream?" She looked around more, and saw one familiar tree that made her began to weep. "So…it wasn't real. Me and Tiago…it never happened?" Then she sat down and silently cried over her realization.

She dreamt about having a life with the one bird that her heart spark brightly, Tiago, who was currently sleeping in his own hollow, and Sally could barely see him from the distance.

"Oh, Tiago…" She still cried. "I can't believe it happened like this. (Gasping). Why couldn't things go by differently? I-I-I'm happy that you found someone who makes you happy, and I don't want to take that away from you but…I still wish things could be different." Then she buried her head to the wall and just let more tears rain down.

A few minutes later, daylight became more visible to the jungle, and when Sally finally calmed down, she looked over and saw that Tiago was gone from his hollow, making her assume he was going to visit his girlfriend. So Sally just sighed and tried to make one smile until she looked over at another spot, and saw Blu and Jewel's tree.

Even from the distance, the tribe leader's home was still big and easy to spot. So Sally looked at it for a few minutes, then back at her brothers, before sighing again while thinking, "Hmm. I'm sorry guys. But I've waited too long. If you're not comfortable with it, then I'm afraid you'll have to deal with it." She said in her mind very sternly before flying over to Blu's house. She soared through the jungle air and watched just a handful of the natives leave their home nests to enjoy another beautiful morning. Seeing them all like that made her feel more calm, especially when some of them appeared to be parents with their chicks.

Sally breathed in the entire fresh air and still dwelled on what would happen if Tiago ended up with her. However, she knew that he was with his real girlfriend, Lisa, who Sally was never bothered with. But what did bother her was the fact that she and her brothers never took the chance to meet Tiago and his sisters, after discovering what they were. So until her current moment, they just decided to keep themselves closeby until they were ready to meet them.

As Sally finally reached the tree, the purple morning sky became just a little brighter, and she landed on a tree branch and saw the entrance. Where Blu and Jewel were sleeping in their cozy home. Sally gulped and stood there frozen for a second.

"Oh boy." She said. "Now I know what a human kid feels like when she meets her hero. What should I say? 'Hi sir and ma'am, my name is Sally, and I have information that may shock you, or even horrify you to the core because it involves your kids. Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Oh, and by the way, did I mention that I have a seriously uncontrollable crush towards Tiago? Same as how hard-headed brothers like your daughters too.' Ugh." She winged-palmed herself and didn't know what to do but get mad.

She paced around the tree branch and still had a lot going on in her mind. And unbeknownst to her, as she kept pacing, her talon steps were making small sounds. Small, but loud enough to wake up one bird from inside the nest. It was Jewel, and as she woke up, she noticed her husband still sleeping and didn't know what was causing those noises. So she got up and looked outside. She had tiredness in her eyes but when she saw the source, her eyes became a little wider. Seeing a female blue macaw, but never has Jewel seen one that looked so dark with blue color.

"Who is that?" She wondered. Then stepped outside to gently greet the stranger. "Hello?" Sally froze from her question and turned before Jewel continued. "Can I help you?"

Sally stuttered in response, "U-Uh, hi. I-I-I'm sorry to bother you, um, my name is Sally, and yes. I actually do need your help, and your husband's help, with something. Something that I think you should know about." She was severely nervous, but after finishing her sentence, she was able to calm down and explain herself.

After a handful of minutes later, Seb started shaking from the cold air and woke up. "Whoo." He quietly said. "My feathers. Vince keeps telling me they're 'blanket enough' but every night in the jungle he's always proven wro…Sally?" He looked around and didn't see his sister anywhere. "Sally? Sally?" He peeked outside, trying to call her and not bother his brother or anyone else until he finally spotted her. At the branch on Blu and Jewel's tree, and she was talking to both birds. "Uh oh." Seb became worried, so without thinking of what else to do, he quickly came to his oldest brother and shook him crazy. "Vince! Vince!" He cried until Vince did wake up.

"Huh? What? What? What?!" Vince responded in a panicked tone. "Seb? Oh. What's wrong?"

"It's Sally! She's talking to Blu and Jewel!" Seb really did panic.

"What?!" Vince stood up and ran to the exit, seeing his sister. "What. The. Heck. Is she doing?!"

"Oh!" Seb still worried. "Do you think she told them?"

"Told them? She's talking to them right now! I think we should fly in there, get her to stop, and convince them she's just being silly!" Vince was felt very annoyed, so he hovered and flew all the way to Sally, hoping to stop her before it was too late. But then Seb followed him, hoping to do the same while they were both unaware of what her intentions really were.

"And that's pretty much it." Sally finished explaining her "story" while she was still on the tree branch with the tribe leader and his wife.

"Wow." Jewel said.

Then Blu, "I'm sorry to hear that. Hey would that be your brothers, right there?" He pointed to the two male birds he saw coming over. Jewel and Sally saw them too, and it made Sally feel more anxious than ever as Vince landed.

"Sally!" He yelled. "What in the world do you think you're do-OH!" He didn't finish as Seb landed and tripped, causing him and Vince to collide and roll over to Sally before all three were rolling into the hollow.

"Ow!" They yelled. Then Blu and Jewel came to them and said in unison, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh!" Vince groaned and got up, speaking to the adult birds. "Sir, ma'am, I'm so sorry to come here like this and if my sister wasted your time on anything. We'll be out of your hair right no-" He took Sally's wing and planned to leave, but Sally made him let go.

She mumbled to him, "Vince, you don't understand. I was only telling them-"

"Oh I know exactly what you told them, but it's nothing more than another one of your silly stories, alright? Right now we're going home."

Seb, "Whoa Vince, hang on a second, let's not-"

"And as for you, Seb, why did you follow me? I was expecting to stay where you were!"

"What?"

Then all three of them began bickering like the siblings they were, and even looked ready to fight each other with their talons until Blu broke it up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" He said to them. "Be nice to each other. Look, Vince is it? I don't know what you're assuming but I'm sure it's not what your sister told us."

Vince, "Excuse me?"

Jewel, "She said that you and your siblings were traveling and didn't have any home to stay in. That's why she came to us."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Plus, she also said that you all wanted to meet our kids. Carla, Bia, and Tiago."

Once Jewel said those names, Vince and Seb's face became super red. Same for Sally, but she had a smile on herself. Which made Vince give her a stern look.

Blu, "So if you guys actually want to stay here then I believe my wife and I can arrange that."

Jewel smiled, "Uh huh. And if you want to meet our kids then I think that would be great."

Sally, "Thank you (so, so, so much)." She shook their wings.

A few hours later, after the sun had fully risen and everyone woke up, the three chicks were at a spot near the clay banks, sitting and waiting. Sally was excited, Seb looked nervous, and Vince was just pouting.

As Sally couldn't take her eyes off her brother while he was doing that, she tried putting a comforting wing on his shoulder. But he quickly pushed it away, saying, "You better hope this goes well."

"It will. And look, I'm sorry about going behind your back, bro, but I couldn't wait any longer. We've been waiting years to finally meet them and I was sick of having you forcing me to wait for nothing. Thinking you have any authority over me." Sally sternly responded.

Vince wanted to make a comeback to that, but then Blu and Jewel appeared.

Blu spoke, "Well, kids. They're here and I'm sure they'll be very interested to meet you."

Sally, "Thank you, sir."

Then they heard other voices before the sources came out from the other side of the bushes.

One voice said, "New friends? Oh man, now I am excited. I don't think we ever get to see any new comers around…" That voice belonged to Renaldo, who had his wing holding his girlfriend's, Carla's. He froze just like everyone else. The birds that came out were not only Carla and Renaldo, but also Bia and her boyfriend Miguel, and Tiago and his girlfriend Lisa.

When the nine of them saw each other, they froze, seeing new faces. ( _ **Or rather, new to six of them**_ ). The three new chicks had their cheeks turn red, finally meeting their crushes for the first time. But what they felt was not only love, but also anxiety since they knew Carla, Bia, and Tiago were each taken.

So Sally said with a stutter, "H-Hi. I'm Sally. These are my brothers Vince and Seb."

"Hi." Said the boys.

"Hello." Tiago said. "I'm Tiago, this is my girlfriend Lisa."

"Hi." Lisa kindly said.

"I'm Carla."

"Renaldo."

"Bia."

"Miguel."

Seb, "Oh yeah. We hope you guys don't mind but your parents offered us a place here, and we wanted to meet you."

Bia, "Really?"

Jewel, "Yep. Like we told you guys, these kids here say that they have been traveling and heard so much about our adventures. They're big fans."

Blu, "In fact, we were wondering if you'd be interested in giving them a tour of the tribe?"

Lisa, "Oh, I think that sounds good."

Tiago, "You think so? Well, okay. Do you guys really want to?"

The three immediately responded, "Yes!" Then they calmed down.

Vince said, "Sorry. We'd love a tour. And maybe get the chance to talk to you guys about what you've been doing, if you don't mind."

Bia, "I don't mind at all."

Renaldo, "Alright then. How about we start by showing you guys the falls."

The nine then began flying up and started chatting as they were in midair.

Then as Blu and Jewel were alone, Jewel said to him, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"The kids? Yeah, I believe so. Those three are very young, and I don't think they can do any harm."

"Me neither. But something about them seems a little strange. It's almost like they seem…related."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they almost look like our kids, and everytime I take a glimpse at them, I have this weird feeling in my heart. Telling me that there's something more special about them than we know."

"Hm. You know, I have that feeling too. But maybe it's just our conscience telling that they're nice kids. Plus, they did tell us that they didn't have any parents around."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is sympathy. But, I feel like there's more to it than that."

"Hm. Well, do you want to discuss over it after our time in the clay banks?"

"Sure."

The two smiled and held their wings before entering the banks and receiving a relaxing morning.

* * *

During the tour, the three newcomers appeared to have a great time. They flew with their friends and were listening to them as they showed them all the places in the tribe.

Tiago started, "So you guys want to know about the tribe, huh? Well, then I believe you've chosen the best tour guides around." Lisa rolled her eyes as he continued. "Now the first place you guys already saw was the clay banks."

Bia explained, "The main location where every bird in the tribe usually goes to when they need a relaxing day from any of their jobs."

Seb questioned nervously, "Jobs? Birds here have jobs?"

Miguel answered, "Some of us. While Blu is the leader of the tribe, some of the birds work as guards and law enforcers to make sure everyone in the tribe is safe and things are going by smoothly everyday."

Renaldo, "Everyone else pretty does their own work. Like making sure their nests are in shape, that there's plenty of food around for themselves and their families, and all the essentials."

Sally, "Interesting."

Lisa, "Yep. But those aren't the only things around here that make home so interesting."

Then for the past half hour, the six friends showed Sally, Seb, and Vince all the fun stuff there was in the tribe and what they hadn't seen during their time in the jungle.

Miguel, "Here we have the waterfalls."

Tiago, "The Red Spot, which is every pair hangs out to view the sunset."

Carla, "The Vine Park, where every chick usually hangs out to have their own theme park experience. Courtesy of us and every kid in the tribe. So just know that you won't suffer through any boredom in this place."

Lisa, "Here's also the kids' side of the food grove."

Miguel, "Meditation Territory."

Renaldo, "Border Social Gathering, where friends from both of these two tribes can meet and hang out."

Carla, "Love Trees where newly married birds can hang out and talk."

Bia, "the rest of the Food Grove"

Tiago, "Pretty much anything that makes this whole place the home we know…"

"And love." Said Lisa, holding her boyfriend's wing, which made Sally still feel a little nervous but ignored it as everyone gathered to one private spot and had lunch together.

Twenty minutes later, they were laughing because of the stories they were hearing from each other.

Seb chuckled, while holding a brazil nut, "So wait, Miguel, you actually went through all of that and still freaked out over it?"

Miguel complained, "Hey that's funny, ladybugs will bite if provoked."

Then everyone continued laughing. Until Bia gave him a good pat to the shoulder. So Seb responded, "Hm. Sorry, buddy. But is there anything else you guys want to talk about?"

Bia, "Well we were wondering about you guys. Since we've started meeting you haven't told us anything about yourselves."

Lisa, "Yeah. I'm pretty some sure everyone agrees on that."

Tiago, "I think I want to you know about that from this question: If you guys aren't from here, then how could you have heard of us?"

Sally stuttered, "Oh, uh, well…well…"

As Lisa saw her like that, she had a small feeling in her heart that felt rather burning and crushing. It wasn't good. But then Vince spoke for her, saying, "Actually guys, believe it or not, we've heard of you because we're from Rio also."

Bia, "Really?"

Carla, "Heck, I don't think I do believe that. If you guys are from Rio, then how come we've never seen each other before?"

Vince, "That's because we never hang out in the city so much. Times when we did was always just to visit the Samba Club, and almost every time, we would notice you guys. Always singing, pulling up parties, and do anything that was good and festive."

Sally, "And seeing that was always fun. Plus, it's really the only reason why I go there so much."

Miguel, "Huh. And what about your parents?"

"(Sigh)…We don't have any."

"What?"

"For as long as my brothers and I can remember, we've been on our own for a long time. Thankfully nothing bad has ever happened to us, and-"

Vince, "A-And there was this one person who took care of us, remember? Dr. Brady?"

"Oh right, him. He did take care of us for a while. But when we were old enough, he decided to let us go."

Tiago, "And how long ago was that?"

"Oh, about…five years ago, I think."

Lisa, "Wow. Sorry about your parents though. Did you never really know about them?"

"No." Vince lied. "But it was never all bad. And again, so far nothing big has happened. Especially since we're here now."

Tiago, "Wow."

Lisa, "Well, then we hope you do have a good time here."

Seb, "Thanks. Glad we are here. And by the way, Carla, Bia, Tiago, I just wanted to say personally that it has been fun hanging out you guys. We're…we're pretty much your biggest fans of yours."

When he said that, he and his siblings blushed, while the other three each grew a big smile on their faces, never thinking they had young fans like them. But were unable to notice that their lovers didn't feel good about that. That vain feeling in their hearts expanded because they felt like Sally, Seb, and Vince were just trying to flatter them. However, they knew better than to say anything rough about it. So they ignored when Vince got up and said,

"Well…I think my brother and sister and I done eating here. You guys okay if we maybe head on our way to fly around?"

Sally, "I don't mind."

Seb, "Yeah, same here."

Tiago, "Well okay then. I hope you guys had a great time."

"We did. Thanks for everything."

Then the three flew off and the six waved goodbye to them.

Tiago, "Well they seemed pretty cool."

Miguel replied uneasily, "Yeah. Pretty cool."

Renaldo, "Hey Carla, are you okay if I head home too?"

"Sure. You have a good one, honey." Carla kissed his beak, which made him feel better. Then Miguel and Lisa did the same with Bia and Tiago, and as they all separated, Renaldo, Miguel, and Lisa spoke to each other in midair.

"Hm." Renaldo sighed.

Lisa asked, "You okay, Renaldo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's just that…did those three seem a little strange to you guys?"

Miguel, "Well they are new around here. But yeah. While they were flattering Carla, Bia, and Tiago, I had this weird feeling in me. I didn't know what it was."

"You don't think that was a feeling of jealousy, do you?"

"Jealousy? No, no. I don't want to think that. I think they seemed too nice for us to dwell on that idea."

Lisa, "I agree. I think maybe we're just a little too excited for having new friends around. Either way, I was happy to show them around."

Renaldo, "Uh huh. Maybe if we get to know them more, we'll be more happy about having them around."

Miguel, "I guess you're right. After all, this will pretty much be their new home, the same as ours. And who knows, maybe they think of us as wild cards too."

Then three chuckled, knowing that they didn't have anything to worry about with their new friends. But were still unaware of all the things that their friends had on their minds.

* * *

 _ **I've said it before and I'll say it again. Trying to finish a long chapter can be difficult. But at least it's done, and I'm sure it's making you guys want a little more. Though it can be tough to tell if I can do more than one chapter or not because…I have some more news to share.**_

 _ **As of this week and last, my family and I got to talk, and turns out my Mission Calling will be arriving very soon. In less than three weeks or so, I'm going to receive my assignment and become a Missionary! Yeah! Whoo-Hoo! I'm a little nervous given how much I've had to spiritually work for it but this will be a fantastic opportunity for myself and those I serve. And also, depending on where I go or anything, it'll be hard to see how much time I have before I leave my life as CR34T0R for the next two years. I might have enough time to read some of your stories and write a handful of chapters (including my next "Farewell" post) before I do go, and either way, this will be an amazing adventure. I hope you guys will wish me luck when it does start.**_

 _ **Now, we move onto your questions of the day.**_

 _ **Alexriolover95 asked, "How would you like it if G5 of MLP was about Princess Flurry Heart, with her own group of friends, having her own adventures?"**_

 _ **I answered, "Well, if that was the case then I'd like to see how it would turn out. But I don't think it will be given how it's called 'G5.' Which means it probably will be a reboot series. But maybe the second movie will answer that, if there will be one. And here's to hoping that for whatever the crew makers have in mind for Generation 5, it will be fun and good."**_

 _ **6477311 asked, "Can you mention any dreams that you'd want and never want to wake up from?"**_

 _ **I answered, "Oh yeah. Sometimes I've had these rare dreams (like maybe three or more) where I'd feel like I was in my world turned into these exotic theme park places. Like a playground in the forest. A huge fancy ice-cream shop with a huge number of toys. A pirate themed zone on the side of a city. The downtown of my home city turned into a water park. Whenever I dream, I can never control any of the events that occur in them or even remember all of them. I wish I did, and those are the kind of dreams I'd want to stay and have fun in, as well as dream the kind of life I would want in Endless."**_

 _ **Monsterjamvadim asked, "Since you like O &C, what's the possibility that you could do some stories for it?" and "Are Vince and Seb males?"**_

 _ **I answered, "Hm. I say that's possible, however I can't make any promises on that, and it may only come some time after I'm done with my mission. Also, yes, Vince and Seb are males, and they are Sally's brothers."**_

 _ **Stormknight089 asked, "Do you think my Self-OC can be in one of your stories?"**_

 _ **I answered, "I think I can arrange that. Though, I think that'll be some time after my mission also. Maybe I can make him as one of the teammates in the gang for The Arsenal Saga if that's okay. Maybe even have other ideas but those can be mentioned later."**_

 _ **I hope you guys are okay with those answers. And by the way, I think it would be a good time to say that I will be stopping with asking and answering questions for now. None of the critics have sent me anything that said I'm going against the rules again, which is a good thing, but I'm just going to stop indefinitely. So if you guys have any more questions, then I would please suggest holding them. Or maybe, I can work on making more Q &A posts on DeviantART still. Either way I think it'll be fine.**_

 _ **Two more things, in case this was never established before, I have some ideas on what you can imagine the voices for the three chicks are. You can imagine…Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle) as Sally, Jason Michas (Takua / Ragamuffin) as Seb, and Vincent Tong (Sandbar) as Vince, which I know seems a little too obvious. And note that those three chicks are never going to be bad guys around Renaldo, Miguel, and Lisa, but will perhaps be their next closest friends yet.**_

 _ **Next, I'm wanting to make a post regarding my opinion on the MLP Series Finale, and with that…I want to say have a good week guys and I'll see you next time when I publish another MLDP chapter.**_


End file.
